Blackened Roses
by Weylin Keir
Summary: morbid spinoff of the itch's Blackened Sunrise and Fourth Toll. Harry Potter and Karen Watts grow up as living weapons.....
1. Prologue

I own not Harry Potter and friends, they r J.K. Rowlings. I own not Karen neither, she is Leigh's (talk to The Itch, her friend). I do however own Rose and all others in this story. All Living Weapons were The Itch's idea; I take no credit for them.  
  
Blackened Roses-A spin-off of Fourth Toll And Blackened Sunrise  
  
Prologue  
  
"Seven and mentally unstable," came the exasperated remark from Richard Watts. Petunia Dursley looked sympathetic, as she and her neighbor conversed about hers and his unstable child. Harrison James Potter was considered unstable by his aunt, Petunia, and Karen Watts was considered the same by her son of a bitch father.  
  
A long keening wail came from a small metal shack in the backyard of Richard Watts, the familiar sound that was said to be the sound of a ghost in the park. "Shut up u little wretch!" Richard said as he flung a large stone at the shack.  
  
Petunia sipped her small cup of tea, unfazed by the brutality Richard used on his bastard daughter. In fact, she agreed with his brutal, but effective actions, "Have you found someone to take her yet?" Petunia asked, hoping he had so she could pawn her nephew Harry off on the person too.  
  
"Of course not! All I've been able to do is drop her off at Batty Old Figg's place for a week or so. I could use the time without the little bitch.  
  
The stupid woman tapped her chin appreciatively, and then said, "You know Vernon and I have been looking for a place to ditch the boy for a while, we might do the same."  
  
"Well it is a marvelous idea," Richard said proudly as he puffed up his chest. The two conversed on how long they could drop the two children off and decided that a week would b sufficient, considering that they wanted no child abandonment charges.  
  
Petunia and Richard dropped Karen and Harry off at Ms. Figg's house, who immediately ushered them inside.  
  
"Holy shit!" Arabella exclaimed as she saw the clothes Karen and Harry were wearing. She quickly took them to the bathroom to take baths and get new clothes. 'No matter what happens to you Harrison James Potter, or you Karen Amethyst Watts, I will always be there. If only Dumbledore knew she lived there, then he could help her.' She thought to herself. She took them to her magickally (I m using the older spelling of magick because I enjoy the more ancient spellings of most things) enlarged bathroom, although no other witch or wizard knows where she is residing at, she does use her magick to help her with normal things. She started to strip Karen of her dress, boots, and gloves, horrified at seeing that she wore an old pair of Richard's boxers. When she came to Karen's metal mask, she unclasped it and began to remove it when Karen's right arm shot out and clamped onto Arabella's left arm, in a vice like grip. Arabella winced at the pain that flashed through her arm and asked in a sweet voice, "Karen- dearest, what, pray-tell are u doing?"  
  
"Name is not Karen.it is Vyse.what are u doing?" The second personality of Karen said as her eyes changed from chocolate coloured eyes to those of an emerald green. Arabella watched as Vyse talked in an emotionless voice.  
  
"I'm going to remove your mask and undergarments and give u a bath." Arabella said as Vyse released her arm.  
  
"Bath.heard of.but Vyse never had." Vyse said before Karen's chocolate brown eyes came back for a split second.  
  
"Vyse?" Harry asked confused. "Who gave you that name?"  
  
"Enehy did.Karen, Enehy and I are one." Vyse said, too calm. "Bath.now." Vyse said before Karen came back and stripped down to her bare skin. Arabella removed the mask and gasped as she saw raggedy red hair and garbage and bugs fell from within the mask. She filled the tub with a wave of her wand and placed Karen in it.  
  
"Harry-dear, give me a hand, because after this its your turn." Arabella said handing the young Potter a loofa.  
  
"Help how?" Harry asked befuddled.  
  
"Wash her back, and scrub her hair." Arabella said handing him the shampoo. After the two had had their respective baths they were given new clothes and new haircuts. Karen's hair was cut to shoulder length, whereas Harry's was just trimmed and let dry as would be. Arabella fixed them a nice supper and sent them to the cellar for the snack they were to have later. Both of the thin children agreed wholeheartedly, and rushed to the basement.  
  
Karen went tumbling head first down the dark stairs and Arabella came running as she heard the crash. Enehy stood with crimson eyes glowing and growled like a feral animal. She charged up the stairs at Arabella's silhouette, which looked like the outline of an enemy.  
  
"Pretty pretty. move?" Enehy said to Harry as he leaned back against the wall. He watched as if in a trance as Enehy charged up the stairs with unnatural fangs protruding from her slender mouth, as she latched herself onto Arabella's already injured arm. Arabella hissed in pain as she felt Enehy's teeth puncture the skin and the blood seeping through her clothes.  
  
Harry grabbed a length of extension cord that had been lying nearby and made a loop in it and threw it around Enehy's neck. As soon as the loop crossed Enehy's head Harry's emerald eyes flowed into a dull gray. He twined the extension cord around his hand; he pulled back on it, causing Enehy to release her hold. As Harry tightened the grip on the extension cord Karen's brown eyes came back before she passed out. Afraid he had killed her Weapon relinquished his hold on Karen and the extension cord and hurried to her side.  
  
"W..w..what happened?" Karen asked as she came from her unconsciousness. "Did Enehy come out?!" she asked with alarm.  
  
"Yes, and so did Vyse. I am Weapon, one of Harry's other personalities." Weapon said to them both.  
  
"Well Weapon, Karen lets get u that snack and cleaned up." Arabella said as she pulled a small elixir from her pocket and spread the contents onto her hurt area on her arm. She and Karen decided that it would be best if she still wore a mask, so Arabella made an enchanted one that retracted into the new earrings in both of Karen's ears, after Arabella had explained to Karen why she needed to have her ears pierced, because no respected woman had unpierced ears. The mask had a charm on it that was activated every time Enehy decided to come out. 


	2. The Power

I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters, or any of The Itch's characters. But I do own all other characters in this story.  
is the personality of Living weapons, or also called their voices, talking to their hosts silently inside their head. . Vyse said to Karen in her head. Thanks VyseYes Vyse, thank you Weapon said to Harry. Ok, I'll tell them Weapon said in his emotionless tone.  
  
"Did you try looking in the snack cart?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"No, but I will. Thanks." Hermione said as she hurried out of the compartment, a few moments later she poked her head back in and said, "Oh, we're almost to Hogwarts, you might wanna get changed into your robes."  
  
"Ron if you would excuse us?" Karen said, gesturing toward the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Ron said blushing. "Harry you coming?" He asked when he reached the door.  
  
"Nope." Came the blunt reply from Harry. "We aren't changing yet, we just want to talk privately."  
  
"Ok then, see ya in a bit." Ron said before he left.  
  
`So, what did you want to talk about Harry?` Karen asked telepathically.  
  
`Us.` Harry thought to her bluntly. `I like you, and not as just a friend. We have known each other for years, and have done things that most people would believe insane and stupid, but we did it together, which brought us closer. We even come from about the same background.` He thought to her.  
  
`I know, I have always liked you too, so what are we gonna do about it?` Karen asked tilting her head down. Vyse said to Karen. came the comment from Enehy. I know that, but it's so hard Weapon asked. I'm getting a girlfriend. a strange voice said from the back of Harry's mind.  
  
"Whoa," Harry said out loud. "Who the Hell are you?" I am Angelis, I have always been with you, but you needed o awaken me. And by opening your feelings you have done so. There are many other voices and forms you will get, as you open more of your powers and skills. Angelis said to Harry. Weapon. Did you know about him? Weapon said in his monotonous voice. Why didn't you tell me? Angelis replied for Weapon.  
  
A/N: Yes I know it got kinda mushy there at the end, but I wanted it to be a really good story, and I figured I could help the itch with her romantic writing problem. It does get more romantic further into it, and I hope my posts aren't going to be too far and between each other. Read and review more people. 


	3. Hogwarts

Hey Steph, thanks for my first review ever. My love is out to you. Hope you like this story, it's a weird spin off, it doesn't really follow BS all that much, but it does follow it.*dumbass grin* keep reading, it gets better.  
  
Blackened Roses-A spin-off of Fourth Toll And Blackened Sunrise  
  
Chapter Two-Hogwarts  
  
Karen looked at Harry as if he were crazy, after he asked, "Who the bloody Hell are you?" She was bewildered that he suddenly didn't know who she was, and that upset her. Vyse told her emotionlessly. But why did he ask that out loud? Vyse said. Vyse told Karen. Enehy randomly said. Ok, I understand all that, but why would his newest voice scare him? Vyse said logically.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Karen asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright, I was just startled by a new voice. His name is Angelis. He said when we take our forms we will know why our names are what they are." Harry said, calming down a lot.  
  
"Oh, ok then, should we get into our robes?" Karen asked, as she saw the school come into view.  
  
"Yes, I guess we should." Harry said as he saw the castle also. "Want me to leave?" He asked, even though he knew that she would say no.  
  
"Why, we've seen each other naked lotsa times, what makes now so different?" Karen asked.  
  
"Well, nothing really." Harry said and then laughed. They undressed and pulled their second set of muggle clothes on, the ones that would hold all the weapons that they had acquired, and then put their school robes on over them. Harry stuck his head out the door and saw Ron standing down the train talking to a clumsy looking kid. "Ron, we're done talking. You can come back now." Harry said, as he thought that Ron is going to be a good friend.  
  
"Oi, Harry, I'm comin'." Ron said as he started to walk down the hall toward Harry. "Hello again," Ron said as he stepped into the compartment.  
  
"Who was that Ron?" Harry asked, wondering who Ron had been chatting with. Angelis asked Harry. Oops.Guess I forgot I can use you to do that, sorry. So, who was it? Angelis told Harry, Ok I will Angelis thanks. Enehy said. Yes? Enehy told Karen with worry. Well, how do you know we are both going insane? Enehy told her insane growing host. But me no going insane Enehy told her with a firm voice. Enehy, what is this mentor you speak of?Respond you dumbass "Oh yeah, sorry Hagrid." Weapon said, acting like the sane Harry would. "How ya been? Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"No, I guess we 'aven't 'ave we 'Arry?" Hagrid said with sadness. "Sorry I didn't write, Dumbledore said it wouldn't be wise."  
  
"S ok Hagrid, I'm here now though right?" Weapon said softly.  
  
"You're right 'Arry. Come on, let's get to the sorting ceremony." Hagrid said as he made all the boats head for the castle. A few minutes later they all arrived to the castle soaked to the bone, and shivering. Hagrid walked them up the stone steps and to the school's main entrance, where Minerva McGonnagal was waiting them.  
  
"'Lo Minerva" Hagrid said to the elderly witch.  
"Hello Hagrid," she said in turn. "Thank you for escorting the students up here. Come along now children, it is time for the sorting." Professor McGonnagal said as she turned on her heel and walked through the gigantic oak front doors. All the children hurried inside, trying to keep up with the witch's fast pace. Weapon and Vyse were near the very back of the line of children, as they conversed telepathically with each other about which house they should go to.  
  
`Gryffindor?` Weapon asked Vyse.  
  
`Most logical choice.` Vyse returned to Weapon. `Do you really think we should place them in houses without their consent?` came the telepathic voice of Enehy to Angelis in Harry's mind.  
  
'I don't see why not, they are both best placed in Gryffindor from what I've seen.` Angelis said back to Enehy and Vyse.  
  
In the next instant Ron and Hermione popped up in front of the two conversing weapons, and said together, "What's wrong guys, you're really quiet?"  
  
Enehy came forward from Karen's mind to take the place of Vyse, turning the eyes from emerald green to a rich ruby red, and then said, "Oh nothing, we were just thinking."  
  
"Angelis also took the place of Weapon, turning silver eyes to a dull crimson that burned like fire, and said to their two mortal friends, "Yes, we were thinking whether we wanted you guys to join us in our house warming party we were going to have after the feast. `Enehy, go with me on this ok? I really was thinking of throwing a party.`  
  
`Ok, I will go on this with you, but next time I get to make up the lie.` Enehy whined to Angelis.  
  
`Deal.` Angelis said, as he laughed at Enehy telepathically.  
  
"Umm, where is it going to be at?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"See, there in lies the problem, we need assistance in where we CAN hold it." Enehy said, putting on a tone of dismay. `See, I can make good lies too.` She said to Angelis.  
  
"Well, my bros can help with that, they know every foot of this castle." Ron said enthusiastically, excited about going to this party.  
  
They were all interrupted by McGonnagal's voice in front of the huddled group. "You need to hurry up, " McGonnagal said with a tone of irritance. "You have fallen behind the group, and your name is up next Mr. Potter."  
  
"Ok," Angelis said as he motioned the rest of the group to come with them. Angelis got behind the line of students waiting for Harry's name to be called, and saw all four House Ghosts. When Harry's name was called, the entire banquet hall went silent, with the anticipation of where the boy who lived would go.  
  
"Hmmmm, you are a brave one Harry Potter, but you are not only Harry Potter, I see many others inside of you, you will do great things," The Sorting Hat said as it was placed on top of Harry's head. "So, the question is now what house to put you in. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't seem to be as good for you as I had first thought, so now its up to you. There is Slytherin, where you can do great things, usually dark, but GREAT things."  
  
`Not Slytherin` Angelis telepathised to the hat, `I may be able to do great things, but I do not want to turn out like Voldemort.` After Angelis had said the name he felt the hat lurch, and settle back down.  
  
"Not Slytherin eh? Well it must be GRYFFINDOR!!!! Then." The sorting hat had only said the house name out loud. "but do beware Mr. Potter, you have many dark paths down your road." The Gryffindor table sat in shock, and then rose to cheers as the broke the shock of having Harry Potter in their House.  
  
Hermione's name came next, and she was placed into Gryffindor also, then came Karen's name, that was immediately placed in Gryffindor before the hat had come within three feet of her head. Ronald Weasly was put into Gryffindor also, so the quartet of friends was ecstatic with the greatness of being put in the same house together; which made it all the easier for Harry and Karen to continue their new relationship.  
  
Albus Dumbledore introduced himself to the first years, and warned them all about the third floor corridor, and about the Forest. All the first years paid attention except for Karen and Harry, who had resurfaced between the walk from the sorting stool and the Gryffindor table, who were carrying on an insane conversation on who could make monkeys do what the best, telepathically.  
  
As they were headed up to their dorms, Karen and Harry had moved back into Enehy and Angelis, and were holding hands as they walked up the corridor, and were interrupted by Fred and George, the mischievous Weasley twins.  
  
A/N: This one is a little longer, and I love leaving it off at where the party is going to be planned and held.i am evil mwhahahaha. Anyway, things will start to spice up between Ron and Hermione, I know there are those of you out there that want that, and Harry and Karen have gone just a tiny bit insane, so they let their voices control them. I wonder if anyone will notice the way their eyes change, noone has yet. Read and Review. Now, onto the next chapter, The Party. 


	4. The Party

You all know what the symbols are now I hope, and if you don't, review and tell me. I hope you like this story so far, there is gonna be a lot more action and romance for all those that like that. I am planning this story to go from his first year to his seventh, including him disappearing at the end of year four. Have fun reading.  
  
I do not own HP BS or FT, no matter how much I dream that I made them up myself. *dumbass grin.*  
  
Blackened Roses-A spin-off of Fourth Toll And Blackened Sunrise  
  
Chapter Three: The Party  
  
"So Harry, Karen." Fred (or is it George?) said to the two. " We," he pointed to Fred at his left (so this is George *grins.*), "have found the perfect place to have your party. There is a small meadow, a few hundred yards from Hagrid's shack, and we can have the party there. It's about the size of two Quidditch pitches, so we can have all the houses there."  
  
"Ok," Enehy said, "we'll hold it there. Meet us there with everyone in three hours. It's nine P.M. now, so try and have them all there around Midnight. We will have all the things we need by then." Enehy said to Fred.  
  
"Hey George?" Angelis asked.  
  
"Yes Harry?" George responded quickly, eager to get the show on the road.  
  
"Tell Ron and Hermione to meet us in the meadow in twenty minutes ok?"  
  
"Will do Harry, will do." George told their newest friend. The two Weasleys walked off to the dorm, and went inside. Harry and Karen met up with the rest of the first years and the prefect, which told them that the password for the portrait was "wheezer." The two went inside and unpacked all their stuff in their respective rooms, and then headed back out into the main hall, where they met up with Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry." Albus said to him.  
  
"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry and Karen said together.  
  
"Please Harry, and you too Karen, call me Dumbledore. Now, where are you off to at such a late hour?"  
  
"We were hosting a party out near Hagrid's shack.. Wanna come?" Enehy said, popping forward and then back again before Karen could do anything. "It'll be fun WhiteBeard." Karen called Dumbledore, as she slipped further into her insanity.  
  
"I'd be delighted, now who is helping you with it all?"  
  
"The Weasley Twins." Angelis said, popping forth to take control. "but we already have all the supplies, we just needed them to get all of the Houses out there, at Midnight, so we have time to set up." He finished as Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Ok then, I'll run an announcement. Go setup now." Albus said as the two walked out the door. They arrived at the field five minutes later, and used the Power to set everything up, including bringing forth food.  
  
A little after nine-thirty, Hermione and Ron showed up, and asked what they needed to do. "All we want you to do, is help us set up the tables and bonfire." Angelis said to them with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Alrighty then, lets get a move on." Ron said with enthusiasm. A little after eleven O'clock, they had all the tables put up and food was set out. The quartet went and got as much wood for the bonfire as possible, which made a tower of wood about twenty feet high.  
  
Hermione set fire to the "building" of sticks, and stepped back to gaze at her handy work when it suddenly went out. She stepped up and relit it, and it went out again. She performed it over and over again until Harry and Karen could no longer sustain the laughter, from which they were holding in from making the fire unlightable. Karen took the spell off the wood and let Hermione light it, and then put a spell to keep it from going out. Angelis and Enehy then put up a barrier, so that bugs would bother no one whilst they were within the party lot.  
  
Midnight rolled around, and the first few people started to make their way into the party area. Muggle rock music started off the first of the songs, which scared all the purebloods shitless. They grew used to the Muggle music, and started to enjoy the many types of it. They learned how to dance to it in a relatively short period of time, and the Party was the best party of the beginning of the year.  
  
Harry and Karen stole a moment off for themselves and met behind one of the many buildings that were close to the clearing. They kissed when they got there, and sat on the ground as Angelis and Enehy. They sat there holding hands for a while before Angelis turned to Enehy and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.  
  
"What was that for?" Enehy asked surprised but pleased.  
  
"Us. It was for us," Angelis said as he pulled her close and kissed her again. *Well finally.* Rosanda said to the two from the vault. *I agree Rosa.* Bloodfire Demon said. -Well, now we know we can talk to you over long distances.- Angelis said to the dragons. *We HAVE known* Bloodfire said. -Um, Bloodfire, a couple days ago I felt an extreme feeling of passion, was that you and Rosanda mating?- *Yes, sorry.* Rosanda apologized. -Don't apologize Rosa- Enehy said to her Dragon. *We will leave you two alone now* Bloodfire said to the couple.  
  
Harry came back to control his body, as did Karen to hers, and as Harry leaned in and kissed Karen again, she giggled.  
  
"Karen, you giggling, what be funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Rosanda said she be wanting us to hurry up and mate." Karen said laughing.  
  
"Oh ok," Harry said as he relinquished hold to Angelis. He leaned into a now calm Enehy that accepted the kiss passionately. a new strange voice said to Harry, another male voice. Ok, I'm getting really tired of having so many forms. What is your name? the voice said to him in a matter-of-fact tone. the voice states. Ok, I thought of a name for you. I am going to call you Sentry, because you are watching my back. Sentry said to his host. Who are the people? Sentry told Harry.  
  
`Harry, what do you want to do?` Karen asked her boyfriend.  
  
`This,` Harry said as he said Ron's name very softly. Ron came toward the sound of his name, and Harry scared the shit out of him as he jumped from behind the bush that he and Karen had been sitting at. "so Ron. Hermione. Are you two a couple?" Harry asked, while telling Karen to sneak around them.  
  
"Ummm." Ron said, hesitantly. A smile crept across Harry's face as he saw Karen creeping up behind the other couple.  
  
"Yes. We are." Hermione said without hesitation. "Although we have only known each other or a little bit, we bonded very well.AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Hermione said, then screamed as Karen's hands slipped around her throat and Karen whispered, "I have come for you Hermione."  
  
Harry and Karen were in a hysterical fit on the ground while Ron and Hermione were glaring at them. Hermione said, "Petrificus Totalus," and watched as Harry and Karen froze up on the ground. She then watched in horror as Harry and Karen arose from the ground moving like nothing had happened.  
  
"But.but I cast Petrificus Totalus. You shouldn't be able to move." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, we heard it. But we have anti-curse bands on." Karen said as she pulled up her sleeves to reveal a leather armlet on each wrist with ancient runes on them. Harry did like wise and revealed the ones he had also. "Sorry we didn't show you before, but we didn't think that you guys needed to know about them. And we still don't." She said as she told Enehy to creep into Hermione's mind and erase the memory of the past five minutes, as Harry told Angelis to do the same to Ron. The quartet of friends left the little area and went back to the party that they were supposedly hosting.  
  
A/N: Good chapter no? I hope you liked it, as I promised the romantic element is coming into the picture. In the next chapter it is going to be like two months into the curriculum of Hogwarts, which would make it October in my version. The Next chapter is : Halloween. Read and Review people. Ron and Hermione do get more involved in the next chapter, a lot more involved. And lets just say that in the next chapter, the dragons are feeling intense passion, that's not coming from them. 


	5. Halloween

I have been told that some of my symbols don't show up, so I've decided to change them around. From now on, :.: will be the dragons and owners communicating. //.// will be the voices talking to the hosts. /./ will be hosts to voices. #.# will be telepathy. "." Is regular speech. '.' is somebody thinking to themselves. Hope it all shows up now, if it doesn't email me at ancelliusfalco@yahoo.com. If you need help with anything, let me know in review or email. This chapter gets graphic, and it is one reason that I made this rated R. If you do not like anything to do with sex, skip the part that has Karen dragging Harry into the girls' dorm. Ok, now you can read it and I wont spoil it so much.  
  
I do not own HP BS or FT, no matter how much I dream that I made them up myself. *dumbass grin.* Although, I did think of making the Weapons have two different types of forms, one without emotions and one with, that one is to make up for their insanity.  
  
Blackened Roses-A spin-off of Fourth Toll And Blackened Sunrise  
  
Chapter Four: Halloween  
  
"What are we gonna do on Halloween Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Go to the banquet, and we might take the girls out." Angelis said, still in control of Harry. It had been two months of him controlling Harry, and only letting the boy come to surface once in a while. He had gotten Harry's mental stability to return, and he was slowly letting him come out more and more.  
  
"Well, how is it going with you and Karen?" Ron asked his best friend.  
  
"It's great," Harry said as he was allowed to come to the surface. "We have the best relation ship on campus. How 'bout you and Hermione?"  
  
"We're doing fine, and we have really come a long ways from where we began." Ron stated.  
  
"Well, we gotta get to McGonnagal's class, or we'll have detention, again." Harry said with exasperation. "It's fun when we have detention with Hagrid, but not with Filch or Snape. Man they are like torturers." Harry said and laughed.  
  
"You got that right. Come on." Ron said as he laughed and jogged through the corridor to Minerva McGonnagal's Transfiguration class.  
  
"Why are you late this time Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley?" McGonnagal asked them as they tried to sneak into their seats.  
  
"Um." was all Ron was able to say before Minerva started her usual rant on them.  
  
"Although the staircases change, you should still make it to this class on time. You cannot afford to miss this class. You both have detention for two weeks, with Professor Snape, Hagrid, Professor Trelawney, and myself." McGonnagal stated as she dished out their detention. "Now class, today we will be transforming a porcupine quill into a writing quill." Minerva said as Draco Malfoy, and his goon squad waltzed into the room. "Draco, Crabb, Goyle, why are you late?"  
  
"We were held back bah a teacher." Crabb stated.  
  
"Who? Draco, Goyle, is this true?" Minerva demanded the answer.  
  
"It's really none of your business." Draco said bluntly.  
  
"While you are here at this school, everything you do is the teachers business." McGonnagal told him flatly. "Now tell me where you were."  
  
"We were held back by Professor Snape." Goyle told her, before he had Draco's elbow jabbed into his side.  
  
"We were where ever we were." Draco told her.  
  
"Fine, since you wont tell me, you may join Ron and Harry in detention for the next two weeks."  
  
"That's not fair!" Draco snapped at her.  
  
"It is, you were late, and when you are late you get detention. Now take your seats." McGonnagal directed angrily.  
  
#Finally, Draco gets his. # Harry heard Karen say in telepathy.  
  
#Yeah, he is always getting a break because he is Snape's favorite. # Harry told his girlfriend, who was sitting in the back of the room.  
  
The all in the class were having trouble with the transfiguration assignment, except for three people, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Karen Watts. They all made the porcupine quill change swiftly, Hermione using magick, and Harry and Karen using The Power. Neville Longbottom was having a horrifically bad time, trying to get it to change, and only managing for it to become a porcupine "feather," that was just like the feather quills, but was hard and spiky like the quills of a porcupine. Ron managed to change it half way, and the rest of the class varied in their results.  
  
//I don't understand why all the people are having trouble with that// Angelis said to weapon.  
  
//They just don't have the magickal experience. They are children, they are pitiful.// Weapon said to Angelis.  
  
/Come on now guys/ Harry said to his two voices. /They don't have the Power, and Hermione has been reading up on all things of this class since she got the letter from Hogwarts./  
  
//The boy is right.// Vyse said to the three that were talking.  
  
//Glad to see that you and Karen got some of your sanity back//Enehy said to Harry.  
  
/Me too/ Harry said happily.  
  
//You weren't even supposed to show any sign of insanity until you were ready and able to go to your true forms.// Weapon sated like a drone.  
  
//McGonnagal is coming this way.// Sentry said to Harry. And sure enough, McGonnagal asked to see Harry transform the quill into a feather. Harry flicked his wand, and said the words, and used the Power to boost the quill into a feather.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter. But can you make it change back?" McGonnagal asked of the young Weapon. "The counter spell is: Returnus Materialus."  
  
"Returnus Materialus." Harry said, and boosted once again with the Power. The feather quickly changed back, and McGonnagal accepted Harry's achievement. McGonnagal walked around the class and had specific students do things to test them, and that was the way it went for the rest of the class.  
  
Harry and Karen exited the room holding hands, with Ron and Hermione following, doing the same. They were headed to the Dungeons for Potions with Snape and The Slytherins, whom they had just spent an entire class with already. They arrived into the class, and Snape turned to glare at them.  
  
"That's forty points from each of you, deducted from your house points, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Watts, and Ms. Granger." Snape said with his usual sneer that he used when deducting things from the quartet of friends.  
  
"For what?!" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"For public display of affection. And that's another forty from your house Weasley." Snape said, the sneer growing all the more. "That was for questioning a teacher, now take your seats, before I deduct points for being late."  
  
The quartet hurried to their seats for their ass of a teacher's lesson. They split into groups, and started to make the sleeping draught that Snape had started to teach them to make. They went through the class, having Snape glare at them, and get mad as they performed the tasks that he set for them.  
  
#Is he being more of an ass today?# Karen asked Harry via telepathy.  
  
#Seems so, I wonder why# Harry said back. //Because you are doing things that you are supposed to without any problems.// Angelis said to Harry and Karen. /That's strange, we have done things he has asked before and he wasn't acting like this./ Karen said to Harry's Voice.  
  
#Anyway, lets just get this done with, so we can head to the Astronomy Tower# Karen said to Harry only. //You do know that you can't block your thoughts and telepathic messages from us don't you?// Enehy asked Karen. /Well, I had thought we could/ Karen said with a little laugh. //All you can do is speak with the voices that inhabit your mind, and block all others from your mind. After all, we are part of you, remember?// Enehy said to her host. The two couples did as they were assigned by Snape, and spent the class in misery, because of Snape's regular self. They made it through the class and had a free period in Professor Trelawney's class.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's go to the Astronomy Tower." Ron said to his school-loving girlfriend. "We have a free period."  
  
"No we don't," Hermione said angrily to Ron. "We are supposed to use it for study."  
  
"Hermione, no one except for you uses it to study." Harry said to his best friend, and then laughed.  
  
"Harry, let's go." Karen said pulling on Harry's arm. "We'll leave them to argue out what the period is for on their own.  
  
"Right," Harry said. "Ok, let's move on our own." Harry said, heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room. #We weren't going to the Astronomy Tower for real were we?# Harry asked his girl hopefully.  
  
#I wasn't really thinking about going there no. Hell, I was going to do the same thing you did.# Karen said as she pulled Harry up to the Girls' Dorm.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Harry said trying to back up swiftly. " I ain't goin' in there babe."  
  
"Why not?" Karen asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy woman?" Harry almost shouted. "I ain't goin' in there because there might actually be some one else in there."  
  
"And the problem is hun?" Karen asked innocently.  
  
"Fine." Harry said smiling. "I'm beginning to think you have a surprise for me in here." Harry said as he let her pull him into the room. She dragged him over to the bed, and told him to lie down on his back. He did as she told and watched with wonder as she sat him up and pulled his robe off, leaving him bare-chested. He now had on a pair of black muggle jeans, his armlets, and his boots. She carefully took his armlets off, and set them on the ground on top of his robe. She undid the leather belt that held many knives, and also put that onto his robe.  
  
"What about the door?" Harry asked, stopping her and sitting up. //No problem.// Sentry said as he popped into Harry's mind. // I'm keeping watch, and she had already used the Power to silence the room and lock the door, and also put a mirage charm over the bed so that anyone that did come in would think that no one was here, and had accidentally locked the door.// Sentry said, laughing a little. // Your girl is smart Harry keep a hold of her.//  
  
Karen continued what she was doing, and pulled off Harry's pant to reveal his erection, and laughed as it made a tent in his boxers. She pulled his boots off and then his socks, letting everything fall to the floor. She then pulled off Harry's boxers and then put her mouth around his manhood. She stroked it with her hand as she sucked on it, and the stopped suddenly. She pulled off her robe and threw it on top of Harry's, leaving her in a tank top and short, shorts, a belt and her socks and sneakers. She continued to undress, moving in time to inaudible music. She pulled her shirt over the top of her head to reveal a C sized bra, encompassing two perfect breasts. She slipped out of her shorts, and let it all drop to the floor.  
  
Karen was standing in front of an aroused, naked Harry Potter, in nothing but a bra and a thong (Karen is developed more than an average 12 yr-old girl would be.). She lay down next to Harry and passionately kissed him on the lips, inserting her tongue into his mouth. They lay there kissing for a few minutes, and then Harry reached around her with both of his arms and held her close while they kissed, and undid her bra. She took it from him and dropped it in a random place on the floor, and gasped as Harry gently sucked on one of her nipples. She slid one of her hands down to his crotch and stroked it gently, while he slowly slipped her out of her thong, and dropped it off the side of the bed. They lay there, Harry sucking on her breasts and she stroking him, until he went down on her quickly and licked her clit, and plunged his tongue inside of her womanhood. She moaned in pleasure as Harry licked and plunged into her. She pushed his head away, and plopped him onto his back once more, and straddled him. They made love for half an hour, and then lay panting, and then they did it again three times over.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were in the back of the library. They were sitting side by side at the table in the furthest corner of the room kissing. There was a book in front of them, but Ron had convinced Hermione that they should kiss instead. They sat there kissing until Draco Malfoy showed up.  
  
"Well Weasley, it seems you and the mudblood bitch have become a couple." Draco remarked with a sneer. Ron stood up with anger at the jeer that Draco had made.  
  
"She is not a bitch, and if you ever call her a mudblood again I will rip your heart out Malfoy." Ron hissed with rage. Ron took a step toward Malfoy, who snapped his fingers and let Crabb and Goyle to step in front of him to stop Ron. "And you little twit," Ron said, insulting Draco. "You would have known Hermione and I were together if you actually paid attention to what happens around you.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione said, which made Crabb and Goyle freeze in place, allowing Ron to step by them and stick Draco against the wall.  
  
"Now Malfoy," the anger just poured off of Ron's tongue. "if you ever call her a mudblood again, I will rip your little fucking heart out."  
  
"Oh yeah Weasley?" Draco said with a growing smile. "You and your little mudblood bitch can both kiss my ass." Draco said before a hard right cross was delivered to his face. "What the hell are you doing Weasley?" Draco said with fear.  
  
"Like I said, I'm going to rip your bloody fuckin' heart out." Ron said as he pummeled Malfoy with punch after punch, and then let him drop to the ground as Hermione pulled Ron away. "And next time, you think about that before you speak to me and my friends you son of a bitch.." Ron said as he and Hermione walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entire school was in the meal hall, decorated as it usually was with its annual Halloween decorations. Everyone was having a great time, all except for one person. Hermione Granger and Ron had gotten into a fight about what he had done to Malfoy earlier, and she was in the girls' bathroom bawling her eyes out.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Karen asked as she took her seat.  
  
"She's in the bathroom crying." Ron said, feeling terrible. "We had a fight about me beating the shit out of Draco for calling her a bitch and mudblood. She's been in there for hours." Ron moaned out sadly. The next instant, the DADA professor, Professor Quirril burst through the Banquet doors and shouted, "TROLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!" and collapsed on the spot. Albus Dumbledore and many of the other teachers rushed to his side, and asked where it was. He pointed toward the Dungeons.  
  
"All students, follow the orders of your head boy or girl, and your prefects. Get back to your Common Rooms and await further instructions." Albus ordered the panicked students. Everyone rushed out of the doors and headed to their Common Rooms.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said worriedly. "She's still in the girls bathroom. We have to go save her!" Ron said to Harry and Karen.  
  
/Okay, it's your turn Weapon./ Harry told his ruthless form. //Thank you Harry, I will do all in your power to help// Weapon said emotionlessly to his host. They all ran toward the girls' bathroom.  
  
/You too Vyse./ Karen told her emotionless form. //Ok Karen I'll do all in your power.// Vyse told her female host. The trio ran to the bathroom and heard a scream from inside.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron screamed as he plunged through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the full-grown troll, standing with raised club over Hermione.  
  
"Help me, Ron!" Hermione screamed as the club started to fall. He lunged at the troll and uttered two words, "Malenitus Puktaleus" the spell for teleportation. The spell activated, and Hermione was transported out of the way, but the spell didn't work completely because of the condition his wand was in. He was teleported into the club's attack span, and was hit by a glance to the head, and fell to the floor unconscious. "Ron! NOOOOOO!!" Hermione screamed as the troll slammed her into the wall with a sweep of its hand, rendering her unconscious.  
  
"Ready Vyse?" Weapon asked as they stepped up to face the troll.  
  
"Always. Let's go to Enehy and Angelis, there is not enough room in here for our larger forms." Vyse said as her emerald eyes shifted to a ruby red. Weapon transferred control to Angelis as the eyes shifted from silver to crimson. Enehy was the first to change. Blood splattered against the wall and ceiling, as wings sprouted from her back. She grew from five foot to seven in an instant, and her body transformed into that of an Amazonian warrior, she was angel like in appearance. She had wings that would slice through anything if she wanted, or could be as soft as silk. Angelis was the next to change. His eyes drained to a midnight black and the irises sprouted back up to a glowing crimson that looked like a dancing fire in his fierce eyes. He grew form his five foot four inch tall form to that of an eight-foot tall angelic creature. Black feathered wings sprouted from his back, and rimmed themselves with the crimson of his eyes on the upper part of his wings. His body changed to a muscular body that could crush almost anything. On his back a sword appeared, it was five feet long and was a bloody red. On Enehy's back sprouted nunchaku. They were pure white, and had lightening bolts ripping down them. She was a purely angelic creature. Angelis on the other hand looked like an angel that was out for death.  
  
The two awaited the troll's first move. It came as soon as they had turned back toward it. It attacked with a ferocity that would have scared the piss out of any regular human, but these two weren't the average shmo. They were Living Weapons. Angelis swung his sword in a cross slash and the troll dodged to the side, catching the end of the diamond sharp blade to his left arm, causing a severe gash to open up. Enehy swung her nunchaku with all her might, and caught the troll in the side of the head. The troll went sprawling into the wall, knocking out pieces of the tile. Angelis swung his sword again as the troll stood, and severed its right arm from the rest of its body. The troll reached down to grab its club from its severed arm and fell to the ground as Enehy pummeled it with her nunchaku. The troll got to its feet shakily and charged Angelis. Angelis let out a scream, and fire erupted all around him, and he met the troll in mid- charge, and was hacking away until the troll lay in many severed pieces. He let out a final scream and let the fire incinerate the rest of the vile creature that had attacked their school. They returned to their forms, and went to their friends' side.  
  
/I thought we weren't ready to go to our other forms?/ Harry said to his two Voice forms. // You aren't, but WE are.// Angelis said with emphasis on him and Weapon. // We are after all, the truer forms.//  
  
#Why didn't they tell us?# Karen asked Harry.  
  
#I have no idea babe.# Harry said as the teachers walked through the door and saw them next to their friends, and then they saw the pile of ash. // You never asked.// was the replay that came from Weapon before the teachers started to pummel them with questions.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dumbledore said as he entered the room. "Let them speak."  
  
"Ok, what happened you two?" Snape asked with malice in his voice.  
  
"Well, Hermione and Ron had gotten into a fight earlier, and she had come here crying. Well, when the announcement for the troll came, Ron remembered her and headed here to get her, and found the troll. We heard a scream and then a thud, because we were following closely behind Ron. We got inside here, and saw Ron slumped across the floor, and heard Hermione scream, 'Ron NOOOOOOO!!' and then got slammed into the wall.  
  
"We rushed over to help them , and try to get them conscious so we could run, when the troll started to get cut to pieces and slammed against the wall. We were still trying to help out Ron and Hermione, and saw a flame sprout out of mid-air and then watched as the troll was hacked to pieces, and then was incinerated with fire." Harry retold the story, altering so that the teachers didn't know about the Living Weapons.  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" McGonnagal asked Harry, making sure he wasn't bonkers.  
  
"Yes, absolutely." Harry said and then sunk to the floor. Seconds after Harry sunk to the floor Karen did the same.  
  
A/N: Great chapter no? If you didn't like the sex part too bad. Itch, if you didn't like it, let me know and I will change it. Otherwise you people have no say. I did the best I could on the fight scene, I hope it was good. It looks like the main characters' bodies WEREN'T ready for the transformation now doesn't it? Get ready for a "different" chapter in the next one. Chapter Five: The unexpected Surprise. Unexpected, but good surprise. 


	6. The Unexpected Surprise, The Unexpected ...

Well people, thanks for all your support. I hope you like the story thus far. . From now on, :.: will be the dragons and owners communicating. //.// will be the voices talking to the hosts. /./ will be hosts to voices. #.# will be telepathy. "." Is regular speech. '.' is somebody thinking to themselves. Hope it all shows up now, if it doesn't email me at ancelliusfalco@yahoo.com Hope you can remember that.  
  
I own not the HP and Company. I own not BS or FT either, but I own this and all characters cept those based off of BS FT and HP have fun reading.  
  
Blackened Roses-A spin-off of Fourth Toll And Blackened Sunrise  
  
Chapter Five: The Unexpected Surprise, The Unexpected But Good Surprise.  
  
Harry awoke in the hospital wing, exhausted. He looked around and saw Karen on his right, and Ron and Hermione on his left. He reached a hand out to see if Karen was awake yet, and felt her velvety hand slip into his. :What happened?: Bloodfire Demon asked, jumping into Harry's head. :We were in a fight. Don't worry Demon, we lived.: Harry told his dragon.  
  
"Harry, where are we?" Karen asked, still a little dazed.  
  
"We are in the school's hospital wing baby. We passed out I guess." Harry told his exhausted mate. :No shit Harry. I can see you.: Bloodfire Demon said to his bond-mate. : Where the Hell are you?: Harry asked his Japanese Fireball Demon dragon. : I'm outside your window.: Harry looked out the big bay window of the hospital bay, and saw two huge dragons hovering outside the window.  
  
#Dumbledore come to the hospital wing immediately. # Harry said to Albus via telepathy. The next instant one Albus Dumbledore was standing motionless, looking at two extinct dragons.  
  
"Where did they come from Harry?" Albus asked the wondrous boy. " I mean, they are extinct, and even I have no explanation for this." He said laughing.  
  
"You mean you didn't put them in Harry's and Karen's joint vault?" Arabella Figg asked the venerable wizard.  
  
"What do you mean 'joint vault'?" Albus asked mystified.  
  
"They each have a key that is used for the same vault, and they have to both be used otherwise the vault don't open. As for the dragons, they have apparently been with the children since birth. Japanese Fireball Demons, I never thought I would see one in my lifetime, but this is the second time I have seen them."  
  
"But who could have made the vault? Who had the authority?" Albus asked completely perplexed.  
  
A black dog crawled from under Harry's bed and changed into his regular self, Sirius Black. "I have the authority. I am Harry's godfather. I am also Karen's godfather. Trusted by two different families, one that was slaughtered, and the other split up and the witch left her daughter behind with a son of a bitch of a father." Sirius said with malice. "I sent the letter, the dragons were given to them by James. He had gone to a prophet that had said they were to be together forever." Sirius said with sadness, and then slowly became happier by the end of his speech.  
  
"Well, I guess my dad was right Sirius. Karen and I are together." Harry said laughing. : Why are you here Bloodfire?: Harry asked his dragon. : We felt your mating, and then felt your pain. We thought you needed help, so we came.: Bloodfire said with pride. :We said we would help you whenever you were in trouble.: Rosanda said to Harry. : That's true, thanks for coming, but how in the HELL did you get out of the vault?: Harry asked befuddled. :The vault has an opening in the top. That's how we get out feed. You didn't think the goblins fed us did you?: Demon asked the dumbfounded bond-mate. :Well, yeah.: Harry said sheepishly. The dragon laughed in Harry's mind.  
  
"It is kind of funny isn't it?" Harry said laughing at the dragons.  
  
"What is Harry?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Well Aunt Arabella, I had thought that they were fed by the goblins, it turns out that there was an opening in the roof, but it was so high up we couldn't see it." Harry said pointing at his dragons.  
  
"'Aunt Arabella?'" Sirius asked wondrously.  
  
"Yes, I frequently took care of Harry and Karen, and I told them to call me Aunt and Auntie Arabella. Harry, by the way, I adopted you. Your wretched Uncle and Aunt handed you over without a second thought." Arabella Figg said horrified.  
  
"Sirius." Albus said his former students name with pressure.  
  
"Yes Albus?"  
  
"How pray tell, did you get out of Azkaban?" Albus said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"I kinda broke out. I put a dummy there that I made and charmed to do exactly as I do, so I have to get back rather soon. I felt Harry and Karen were in trouble, and I came as soon as I was able." Sirius said worriedly.  
  
"Ok, lets go Sirius." Albus said to the innocent criminal.  
  
"Ok, bye Harry, Karen." Sirius said before he changed back into his animagus form of a black dog. He and Albus walked from the ward and was then followed by Figg.  
  
"Oh Karen?" Arabella said sticking her head back into the room.  
  
"Yes auntie?"  
  
"I adopted you too. Harry, would you mind if I handed your custody over to Sirius, that way you and Karen can still be together?"  
  
"Not at all Aunt Arabella." Harry said with a smile and grabbed Karen's hand once again. They fell back asleep that way, and awoke to loud screams of fright. They ran to the window to find Draco Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle face to face with their dragons. They slipped hurriedly into their robes, and hurried down to the front of the castle. They came outside as Draco was raising his wand to cast a spell. "No Draco." Harry said calmly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"And why not Potter?" Draco said never taking his eyes off of the dragons.  
  
"Because I can order the male to rip you to pieces before you could react. Or I could have him fry you and you bastard friends." Harry said with glee in his voice at the thought.  
  
"You mean they're YOURS?" Draco said all color draining from his face. 'I fucked with the wrong guy this time.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, the male is mine and the female is hers." Harry said, pointing to his lover. "Do you know what kind of dragons they are Malfoy?"  
  
"N-n-no." He said, pissing his pants as the dragons launched into the air, and flying to Harry and Karen's side. 'Next time I'm going to fuck with someone, I'm going to make damn sure that they don't have any dragons.' Draco told himself as Harry went on.  
  
"They are Japanese Fireball Demons." Karen said a little dizzily. They were after all supposed to be in the ward resting.  
  
"B-b-but they're extinct." Draco stuttered with fright.  
  
"Do they look extinct to you?" Harry asked sarcastically. "They are probably the last of their kind, but not for long."  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco said sobering up from the fright.  
  
"They're mates." Karen said laughing, and sitting on the ground.  
  
"Looks like you and your bitch are still too tired from watching your friends get pummeled." Draco said as he became his regular self.  
  
"Draco, wrong thing to say." Harry said looking at the dragons. "Grab him guys." Harry ordered to the dragons. :What are we gonna do to him?: Bloodfire asked his master, and blood brother. :Just scare the piss out of him.: Harry said with anger seeping through to his brother.  
  
"I was just messing around, come on Potter." Draco said backing away before he fell to the ground, and was picked up by both of the dragons. Bloodfire grabbed Draco's legs with his fore claws and Rosanda grabbed him under the shoulders with hers.  
  
"Pull." Harry ordered the dragons. :not too hard, I don't want to kill him today, just enough to make him hurt for a week or so.: Harry instructed both dragons. Draco screamed in pain as the dragons started to pull his body apart. "Now you remember that." Harry said as he motioned for the dragons to set him down. "Bloodfire, grab Karen." Harry said as he straddled his dragon's back, and let him carry them to the bay window, where Madam Pomfrey was looking at them with dismay.  
  
"You two should be in bed." She said before she saw what type of dragons that the two were actually riding. "W-w-what are those beasts doing here. They're dangerous."  
  
"They, are only dangerous to those that threaten us and themselves." Harry said as he climbed through the window with Karen in his arms. He carried her over to the bed, before he collapsed on the floor next to her bed. Pomfrey dragged him to his bed and carefully plopped him up onto it, where he was covered and let sleep.  
  
A/N: Good chapter? I hope you liked the part of torture, although I like Draco, sometimes he needs what's coming to him. *laughs to himself.* Next chapter is going to be around Christmas time. Don't worry they are going to the third floor corridor. Here's a heads up on it too. Their dragons are going to be guards. *grins.* Hope ya'll like it. Have fun loyal fans and readers. 


	7. WOW! Three 33 pointers, and 149 points g...

Now, sorry for the delay of updatation. (Like my word?) But, we have now gotten this chapter for your reading pleasure. 'Yes, Trasgoth, I know what my readers want. Shut up, I know I only got 2 reviews, but they love my story. Now let me write you imbecile.' Sorry, he likes to make suggestions. I usually listen, but he thought I didn't know what you guys wanted. Ok, I want to thank both of my reviewers, thank you. Now, his chapter is around and through Christmas time, have fun...  
I own not the Characters in this story, well I own a few, but other than that they are The Itch's and J.K. Rowling's  
  
Blackened Roses-A spin-off of Fourth Toll And Blackened Sunrise Chapter Seven: WOW! Three 33 pointers, and 149 points gone (added WITH the 33 pointers)!!  
  
Karen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, just before they turned into bed. They were discussing what they were going to do for the upcoming holidays. The quartet of friends were depressed that they might not be able to see each other over the winter holidays.  
  
"Harry, are you going back to the Dursley's for Christmas?" Ron asked a little depressed.  
  
"Are you out of your ever loving fuckin mind?" Harry exclaimed. "Go back there and spend time with people that stick me in a closet under some stairs, give me a sock and hangar for my birthday, and regularly call me a freak?!"  
  
"Harry, calm down." Karen said softly. " My father is the same way. I wish he would just die." Karen said as hatred overtook her face for a moment.  
  
"But still, if I go back there, nothing good will come of them while I am there for two weeks." Harry said with malice, although he was calming down.  
  
"Ok, but what ARE you going to do then?" Hermione asked the two lovers.  
  
"We can stay here at Hogwarts," Harry said to his two friends. "I mean, that IS an option."  
  
"That's true," Karen said in response. "But they still wont be able to see us Harry." she said, pointing out the obvious flaw in the plan. "So, how 'bout we ALL stay here at Hogwarts then?" Karen suggested.  
  
"That.. is actually a really good idea." Hermione said, her voice going from a depress tone to one of semi-happiness. "All I really have to do is tell my mum and dad that I wanna stay here with you guys. They'll understand, but what about Ron?" she asked, then said in an undertone so as Ron wouldn't overhear, and gestured toward him.  
  
It didn't seem to work for all of Hermione's efforts though. "My mum'll understand, I mean I will be here with Harry and all she said was that we were gonna get the usual for Christmas. I'll owl her and ask, just to be sure though." Ron said, taking on offense and happiness at the same time. "Next time when you want to talk about someone Hermione, make sure they CAN'T hear you." Ron said jokingly, although Hermione took it seriously, and stomped out of the room, Harry and Karen laughing while this all happened. "What did I do now?" Ron asked, slightly worried that he had upset Hermione more than he should have.  
  
This caused a new outburst of laughing from the two lovers in the chair. "N-n-nothing." Harry tried to say through the laughter.  
  
"What? Come on guys tell me!" Ron said, a confused look on his face causing the two to laugh all the harder.  
  
"Boy you are dense." Karen said, becoming sober enough from the laughter to try to say that with as straight a face as possible. "She wanted you to follow her." Karen said, as she and Harry burst into a new fit of laughter when Ron's mouth fell open.  
  
"Huh? She wha?" Ron said, still not understanding, and then it clicked. "Umm, got to go guys!" he said as he sprinted for the stairs to the girls dorm, causing Harry and Karen to howl with laughter, and as others around heard what they had told him, they exploded with laughter at the sheepish looking Weasley that had just sprinted up the stairs.  
  
"Ok, now what do WE do Harry?" Karen asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Well, we can think of ways to torment them when they get done up there, or we can go have some fun of our own." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, but where? Seamus and Parvati are up in your dorm, Ron and Hermione are up in my dorm, so.. where else is there?" Karen asked smiling.  
  
"When did Seamus and Parvati get together?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Karen pulled him close, and locked him to her with a kiss. "Hey! Answer me." Harry said, but got a kiss back. "Now Karen, come on. That is not fair, tell me." Harry said, but gave up when she gave him a French kiss. "This will benefit me more anyway." He said as she dragged him to the couch, and they started kissing for all to see.  
  
"Ooops." Karen said as she looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the staring eyes. "Lets go" she whispered in her entranced boyfriends ear, and then nibbled on it to get his attention. They got up, took each other's and went to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Meanwhile. "Well, you took long enough!" Hermione said as Ron walked through the door. "What took you?" Hermione said with a smile, knowing very well that the laughter was from Harry and Karen explaining what Hermione's storming off meant at the time.  
  
Ron blushed, and sat heavily down next to her. "Sorry, I didn't really understand, I'm not really good with girls." He told her sadly.  
  
"Of course not!" she said laughing.  
  
"What is all the bloody laughing at me for?!" Ron said, getting mad.  
  
"You said you weren't very good with girls right?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that doesn't help with the laughing at me all the time."  
  
"You haven't ever had a girlfriend have you?" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Well no," Ron said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Well, I never had a boyfriend, so we are each other's firsts. I think that's pretty good." Hermione said as she slid her robe up over her head.  
  
"N-now!?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes, why not now?"  
  
"Well, I thought the way I was just now might have made you NOT want to do it." He said, laughing sheepishly. As he too took off his robe, leaving him in a pair of slacks and his shoes, he wore no shirt because of the heat the robe gave him. Hermione was sitting on her bed in nothing but a pair of muggle short-shorts, and her bra. They kissed, and then went into an embrace, him clumsily taking her bra off of her body, her undoing his slacks.  
  
An hour later, Professor McGonnagal came into the room on a hint from one of the girls that the door was locked, even though she knew very well that there were no locks on the doors, but charms that a very intelligent young witch would be able to put on. "Ms. Granger!" she said sharply as she saw the young witch cuddled up behind a semi-familiar bulk. Hermione woke with a start, and when she saw McGonnagal standing there in a teacher's fury, she woke Ron and pointed at McGonnagal. "AND Mr. Weasley?" She said absolutely shocked.  
  
"Uh, hi professor?" Was all they managed to say, as Ron covered his half-naked body with the sheets on the bed. He slipped his slacks on quickly, and then his robe slid over his head.  
  
"OUT!!!!!" she yelled at the boy.  
  
"B-but professor.." Hermione had started to say, but was interrupted by Ron shaking his head behind McGonnagal.  
  
"Mr. Weasley I thought I told you to get OUT!" Minerva yelled at him again. He hurried out of the dorm, and then popped back in a moment later.  
  
"Uh, professor?" he said tentatively.  
  
"WHAT?!" She asked, rage showing on her face. "33 points from Gryffindor. I forgot about that."  
  
"I can't get into the boys' dorm." He said with a grin, and winked at Hermione.  
  
"More?" She said, her eyes bulging out of her head. She hurried past him, and he hurried to Hermione and gave her a swift kiss before he left to his now open dorm, he could tell from the screaming the head of house was doing. As he walked through the door he heard her start off on another lecture to the unfortunate Seamus and Parvati, who glared at him.  
  
".SEX!!!! WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU THESE DAYS??????ALL YOU ARE DOING IS HAVING SEX, WITH NO REGARDS TO WHAT THAT MEANS!!!." She screamed at them.  
  
"What does that mean professor?" Seamus asked, knowing that it could take more than the 33 points away than she had already taken from his and Parvati's act.  
  
"25 points from Gryffindor!" She yelled as she stormed out of the room, Seamus and Ron bursting into laughter. "That's another 25 boys!" she yelled up the stairs, which caused them to burst into harder laughter. Ron and Seamus walked down the steps, and as they reached the bottom they heard the head of house yelling once more. They walked through the portrait hole, and caught the middle of her screeching.  
  
".MORE SEX!!!!!!ALL THESE KIDS DO IS SCREW!!!!!!" She yelled at Mr. Filch as she stormed off toward the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Umm, Ron?" Seamus said starting to look worried.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked, as he too sobered up as Seamus did.  
  
"Where are Harry and Karen?"  
  
"Up in the Astronomy Tower." He said with a grin.  
  
"So, how many points you reckon we lost with all that we did?"  
  
"I dunno." Ron said with a grin. "Probably around 200." He said as they both laughed once more. "And that's WITH Harry and Karen's current deduction, the 33 points I mean."  
  
The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, the group of six lovers walked into the hall with grins on their faces, and were all greeted with applause, even from the Slytherin house. They took their seats, with beaming faces all around, at the Gryffindor table. All at Gryffindor were amazed that all three boys had gotten a 33 pointer. EACH! The Hall quieted the next moment as Minerva McGonnagal stood.  
  
"I will need to see the following students in my office after their breakfast: Harry Potter, Karen Watts, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, and Parvati Patil." She said, and then sat down as they all blushed, and then grinned as the Great hall rang with every student's applause, all but one's. After they had eaten as much as they could, and chatted with their astonished friends as long as they could, they lost their contagious grins, and solemnly marched to McGonnagal's office. As they made Harry knock, their head of house opened the door and gestured them inside. She made six chairs appear, and told them to sit. Se settled down and began writing on a piece of parchment, and then looked up with madness in her eyes.  
  
"What was the meaning of what went on last night?!" she asked, her voice amazingly calm, although the anger clearly showed on her face and in her eyes.  
  
"What was the meaning of what professor?" Was Harry's answer.  
  
"Yes professor, what exactly are you so mad about?" Seamus asked, looking completely innocent.  
  
"All we did." Hermione started.  
  
"Was profess our love." Parvati had continued.  
  
"To each other." Hermione finished the sentence.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's all we did professor, make our love known COMPLETELY to one another." Ron said, not once looking her in the eyes.  
  
"THAT was NOT professing your love to one another! THAT was SEX! All you did was SCREW! You did not once say 'I love you.' Now did you?" She asked, losing control of her anger.  
  
"Actually, Parvati and I had said it just before you walked in." Seamus confessed as he looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"As did Harry and I." Karen said.  
  
"Well, what about you two?" Minerva asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, we didn't have the chance. We were asleep when you walked in if you remember professor." Hermione said with a smile as she looked at Ron.  
  
"Yes, we were. And when I was going to sneak out of the dorm, I would have said 'I love you Hermione.' If you would not have walked in." Ron said as he looked directly into Hermione's eyes as he said, "I love you Hermione."  
  
"Oh," their head of house said, losing most of her temper. "But you are still going to have detention with Mr. Filch. For two months. And you will have extra work after class, in EVERY subject." She said as she hurriedly ushered them out of her office, handing them each a detention parchment.  
  
"Starting TONIGHT?????" Ron said looking at Harry. "But you have Quidditch practice. Don't you?"  
  
"Yup." Was all Harry said as he and Karen walked off. "Be at the trophy case at eight O'clock." He said over his shoulder, as he put an arm around Karen's waist.  
  
"Wha?" Was what Ron said.  
  
"Read the parchment you dolt." Hermione said as she kissed him and pointed at the parchment.  
  
"Oh." Ron said as he and Hermione headed off after Harry and Karen.  
  
"Well where are ya'll headed off to?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Potions remember?" Hermione said as they walked toward the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Damn." Seamus said, and then grabbed hold of Parvati and hurried with her to potions, where the group of six was greeted by more applause. They all suffered through Snape's torturous lesson, and then went to Transfiguration.  
  
A/N: I did my best people, but the heading is wrong..the next few chapters will go on during and through Christmas time and winter. Anyone know when Karen and Harry will get the Power's voices back? Hmmm, I know it may be a little confusing, but that's because I am skipping through time here because if I didn't, this would be like 100000000000000000 that many chapters.* grins.* The Dragons and stuff will come back after the second week of detention, I figured out how to make chapters longer, I am being flooded with ideas now, but I wanted to keep ya'll reading, not doze off and forget it so I am cutting my 50 page chapters on my Microsoft Word to this. * laughs * Look forward to more Romance. Like the Itch said, she's not good at Romance, but I am, so I will make up for her lacking. Sorry itch its true, you have NO talent for Romance. Or if you do PROVE IT!!!! Lol. Read on my friends. 


End file.
